The document WO 2006/129020 describes a vehicle of this type, which comprises a chassis on which are mounted a front wheel train and a rear wheel train, and a nacelle pivotally mounted relative to the chassis about a substantially median longitudinal hinge axis, so that the center of gravity of the nacelle is situated under said hinge axis.
In such a vehicle, when turning, the nacelle is inclined inwardly under the effect of the centrifugal force and in proportionally to it. Thus, the occupants feel no lateral acceleration—or the load undergoes no lateral stress—and the nacelle undergoes no torsional moment.
The benefits resulting therefrom are as follows:                improved comfort and sense of balance of the vehicle occupants, or increased stability of the transported loads in the nacelle;        gain in terms of dimensioning of the vehicle components relative to a conventional vehicle, to the extent that the stresses being experienced are less important, hence a relief and a reduced consumption;        due to the automatic inclination when turning, it is not necessary to resort to electronic or computer means allowing to analyze the data of the operating vehicle (accelerations, turn radius, etc.) and to act on the vehicle controls depending on these data, hence a gain in cost, in weight and in reliability.        
Another vehicle of this type is described in the document US 2007/0267883.
However, this type of vehicle, if it is generally satisfactory, is still perfectible from the viewpoint of maneuverability.